Glee my way
by LoveUCory
Summary: All the same character The way I wish glee really was. It's my first story so i will not be able to complete it now cause getting ready because ill be a freshman in a The story based on the show but the way I wish it was. I Don't own anything. Characters: All the same from the show.
1. The beginning if season 1

The way I wish glee really was. It's my first story so i will not be able to complete it now cause getting ready because ill be a freshman in a month.

Chapter 1: Authors Notes

The story based on the show but the way I wish it was. I Don't own anything.

Characters: All the same from the show.

Chapter 2: Who's that GIRL? The way i wish Glee should have been! Instead of Finn and Quinn dating Finn is SINGLE and Puck is dating Quinn and they still have Beth together but Finn's not part of all that but is still best friends with Puck and Quinn.

(Finn's POV)

In his mind just keep walking, just keep walking and then hears something he hears her she singing and he's amazed by her voice it sounds so dreamy but its real. So he walks into the auditorium and see's her "Rachel BERRY" and so he listens to her sing Just a small town girl living in a lonely world ( and so on )

(No one POV)

Singing Dont stop Belivin and then finishes the song and then hears and applause and I was so startled I didn't know anyone was in hear so then she looks to see who it is and she can't believe her eyes it Finn Hudson the quarterback OMG. Hello I said nervously Hi im Finn, Finn Hudson he said. Ya i know who you are Im Rachel, Rachel Berry you probably don't know me but um sorry don't mean to sound rude but why were u watching me and why are you Here. He said first i do know who you are we have every class together and i just finish football practice and i heard you singing and I was so amazed by t so i had to find out who was singing it and that's why im here. Um oh I didn't think a stunning quarterback cutey like you would notice me i told him and he said well how would a " stunning quarterback cutey like me not notice a cute sweet talented hot beautiful girl like you. I was blown with astonishment that he thinks that much of me and so i replied with well you're in the popular group and thought well if you were to hang out with a girl like me in the glee club it would be social suicide and so and he said actually knowing im the quarterback and all I could probably make you the head cheerleader if you would want to? He replied and i said really i doubt that and he said well if we were to hang out wouldnt your glee club hate you and i replied saying nope because im captain of the glee club and i could make you the co captain knowing we don't have one if you wanted and I bet you could sing?! am I Right ? he said ya i can sing that would be great so do you want to try for cheerleading? Sure why not your trying for glee so why shouldnt i and i replied and he said well if you don't mind we can talk about this over dinner tomorrow? say around 8 ish and i said sure why not ok see you then got to go nice meeting you and he said same here can't wait till tomorrow and hey by the way try outs are tomorrow 5pm and i said thanks and try outs are tomorrow around 7am and he said alright see you tomorrow small town girl and i said alright city boy.

so I get home and pick out my outfit for tomorrow and then call my best gay Kurt Hummel... Hey Kurt, hey Rachel wat up?, um you wont believe it but i have a date tomorrow with the One and only Finn Hudson and Kurt replied with: GIRL YOU BETTER NOT BE PULLING MY LEG and i say no really I do omg it's so awesome well i have to go see you in glee bye .

(Finn's POV) After getting home and finishes homework he get ready for his date with Rachel Berry! So he calls his best friend Puck: hey Puck dude I got a date with this Chick called Rachel Berry PUCK: really dude Rachel of all chick ya she's hot and all but she's like social suicide FINN: shut up dude she's not I Have to go bye see you tomorrow at practice bye.

Next day

(Rachel Pov)

Rachel is getting ready and hears her door bell Ring .. Who could thrarity 7:00 am ? So she goes down stairs and sees its her best gay friend Kurt ! HeyKurt ! Hey rach! What r doing at my house so earlie ? kurt replied: well diva ur going on a date tonight so I want mr. Quarterback to see what his night might be like! So Kurt helps Rachel get ready and then they head to school .

(Finns pov)

Omg I gotta hurry up its 6:30 I got thirty minutes until glee tryouts

30 minutes later finn is at school about to walk in when he sees Kurt and Rachel

Hey Rach

(Her heart pounded at his name for her RACH)

Hi Finn

(Finn) so you guys heading to glee ?

(Kurt & Rachel ) yes

(Finn) cool lead the way !

(Rachel ) wait your gonna try out?!

(Finn) ya! U said I should so we could hang out!?

(Rachel) ok cool didn't think you actually were gonna show

(Finn ) hurtful I'm a man of my word

(Rachel ) ok well see about that

In glee club

( ) ok u guys we have someone who wants to try out

(Rachel ) come on in

(Finn) hi guys I'm finn Hudson

(new directions) we know who u are !

(Mercedes ) so white boy can u sin

(finn) ya probably not as good as any of u

(Mercedes) I'm not so sure about this he's a jock

(Rachel) u guys come on give him a chance it will help us out especially because we need more members !

(Artie ) Rachel's right cedes we need more members order to go to sectionals and with Finn in the group if he can sing which he probably can we probably can get more people I join

(Mercedes ) alright white boy got one chance to prove to us

(Finn ) ok thank u

Finn sings can't fight this feeling

(When I sang I felt like my soul was on fire it felt so good)

(New directions and ) OMG!

(Rachel ) that was amazing !

(Mr. Shue ) welcome to the glee club!

(Finn) alright!

(Mr .shue ) see Rachel for the shechdule for glee rehearsal

(Finn) ok thanks

Mr shue: ill see u guys at2:00

(Rachel's pov)

Omg finn can sing !

My hearts pounding !

Omg he's staring at me ! I'm blushing ! He finishes the song and before I know it I blurt out OMG that was amazing !

Then I hear mr. Shue say my name and then I see walking towards me

(Finn) hey rach mr. Shue said to come to u for our schedule

(Rachel) it everyday except the weekends at 2:00 to 3:30

(Finn) ok thanks

(rachel) well I guess we have to go to our lockers class will start soon

(Finn) ill walk with u knowing our lockers r right next to each Other

(Rachel) alright let's go

So they walk to their lockers and silences and then Rachel and Finn just catch each others eye and gaze and then next thing u know they kiss

Rachel was so suprised that just happened

Finn was really happy that they just kissed he finally got to show Rachel how he felt bout her

The bell rang then they walked to class and as they say down Finn and Rachel at the same time passed each other a note saying meet me in the auditorium at lunch and they both just smiled

So it's lunch time and Finns in the auditorium waiting for Rachel then he Sees her walk in

(Rachel's pov )

Hi

Finn: hi

So what did u want me here for

Finn: I was about to ask u the same question ?

Well I wanted to tell u something but I was thinking about singing it instead

Finn: I had the same Idea , do u wanna go first ?

Sure (so Rachel sings her song )

She finishes

Finn: guess I don't have to sing my song bc u just sang about the same thing I was gonna tell u

Rachel: really! So what does this mean

Finn: do u wanna be my girlfriend ?!

Rachel:(omg! Did he just ask me out? Omg I been quite for too long!) what do I say ? ...Um of course ill be ur girlfriend !

Finn:awesome

Rachel gets off stage and kisses Finn and when they kiss they both see fireworks !

So then the bell rings and they run to class just in time and good thing it's Spanish last period not the day and its with

So class goes by fast

It's 2:00 time for glee

So in glee club

( ) ok u guys this week assignment is duets so pick ur partners and then practice a song

Rachel and Finn- no air

Quinn and puck -lucky

Artie and Tina - true colors

Kurt and Mercedes- hate on me

Rachel and Finns are holding hands as they walk out the choir room an every bodies like :when did that happen!?

Finn: So it's 3:30 and u have 2 1/2 hours till try outs and I have 2 1/2 hours till football practice what u wanna do

Rachel: well my dads aren't home until next month so my house is empty so they go back to Rachel's house and have a make out session

Meanwhile with puck and Quinn hey babe we have about 2 hour until practice wanna go to my house

Quinn: sure babe

So they go back to pucks house and they take it farther then expected

2 hours later

Rachel :Hey Finn honey it's 4:45 we gotta go

Finn: ok let's go

Rachel : hold on give me a minute I have to look proper so let me brush my hair and it doesn't make me look so bad ㈴1

Finn: okay babe

Meanwhile with quick

Puck :Omg tht was amazing

Quinn: well we can do it again after practice so lets go

Puck : okay let's go

At school

Finchel are walking in when they see quick.

Quinn: hey Rachel and Finn

Finn and Rachel : hey

Puck : sup

Quinn: Rachel what r u doing here

Rachel : well I promised Finn if he tryed out for glee then I would try out for cheer leading

Quinn: omg that's great because we need a head cheerleader

Rachel : cool

Quinn : let's go rach or ur gonna be late for try outs

Rachel : ok bye Finn see later

Finn : bye babe see u later

Quinn : bye puck see u later ㈴1

Puck : see u later babe

So the girls run off to the gym and make it on time

Coach Sylvester : RACHEL BERRY!

Rachel : hi I'm Rachel berry and I'm wanna try out for head cheerleader

Coach Sylvester: okay let's see if u can do these?

Rachel : ok tell me what u gotta do

Coach Sylvester : Cart wheel back handspring back flip triple double threat split high jump and black flip and land standing in straight position

Rachel: says ok and ques Quinn for music and Rachel nails it

Coach Sylvester: congratulations Rachel ur our new head cheerleader see Quinn for the schedule and then come get ur uniform after ur done

Rachel : thank u so much coach


	2. The middle of season 2

Quinn goes into the store to buy a pregnancy test because she hasn't been feeling well and she and puck did it about 2 to 3 days ago  
So she buys it then she puts it into her purse and then goes back to the car and sees Rachel texting

Quinn: hey rach sorry took so long  
Rachel: it's no problem I text Finn letting him know I was with u and to tell puck ur with me  
Quinn: thank u so much ready to go get ready for ur date  
Rachel : ya

They go back To Rachel's house and Quinn helps her get ready then Quinn remembers bout the pregnancy test  
Quinn: hey rach ill be right gotta use the bathroom  
rachel: okay it's the door on ur left  
Quinn : thank u  
So she checks to see and she waits 5 minutes and reads the test  
Quinn : OMG no it can't be it was one time  
Rachel: goes to see why it taking Quinn so long  
And so she hears crying ?  
She knocks on the bathroom door  
Rachel: Quinn u ok?  
Quinn :(she opens the door) ya I'm perfectly fine  
Rachel: ( sees the test ) omg Quinn r u  
Quinn: ( nods her head and start crying)  
Rachel : it's okay dot worry  
Quinn: I have to tell puck and MY FATHER !(she crys more )  
Rachel: ill help U with both but dont tell anyone but puck until it starts showing  
Quinn: thank u Rach ur the best  
Rachel: no problem  
Quinn: okay u have 10 minutes unti Finn gets here ! So let's get u ready  
Rachel: alright hey Quinn will u do my make up for me?  
Quinn: of course lets go!

10 minutes later

Finns(pov) omg don't make a fool of ur self keep calm don't be nervous (he knocks on the door) (hears Quinn)  
Quinn: coming!

(Quinn opens the door )  
Quinn: hey Finn  
Finn: hey Quinn where's Rachel?  
Quinn: hold on give me a second

Quinn(runs up stairs to get Rachel )  
Quinn: hey Rachel he's waiting for u  
Rachel: okay go down and ill come down after u  
Quinn: okay

Quinn (goes down )  
Quinn: she'll be down in the moment  
Finn: okay thanks

Rachel walks down  
Finn looks up and sees Rachel  
Finn : hi Rach u look (idk I'm speechless)  
Rachel: u look nice too  
Finn: so u ready to go ?  
Rachel: yep hey Quinn if u want u can hang out and invite puck over so I could help u out with that "thing "  
Quinn: okay sure and thank u soo much Rachel  
Rachel : no problem! See u later  
Quinn: k see u later

With Quinn and puck

Quinn (texting) : hey puck babe come to Rachel's house she's out with Finn right now

Puck: hey babe okay sure be there in 10 minutes

Quinn: alright see u then (in her mind freaking out about the news and how she will tell him )(dont worry rach said she'll help me .)

With Finn and Rachel

Rachel: so were are we going ?

Finn:It's a surprise !

Rachel: please tell me!?

Finn: fine ...it's...

Rachel: (slaps his arm) don't tell me or u will ruin it

Finn: but u just ... Okay forget it we're here

Rachel: Finn where are we ?

Finn: just follow me

Rachel:um...ok?

So Finn leads her to a bunch of woods but what she doesn't notice is that behind there is a picnic there and also a lake !

Rachel: OMG!

Finn: don't say anything just yet

Rachel: ok good because I'm speechless hold on this was to just talk about glee and cheer leading ?

Finn: but knowing we're dating now I thought I could be more romantic and that we didn't have to talk about that the whole date

Rachel: that's true anyways

Finn: u hungry ?

Rachel: yes!

Finn: good because so am I !

So Finn sets the food and then Rachel and Finn start to eat

Then Rachel shivers and gets goosebumps Finn sees

Finn: Rach babe u cold?

Rachel : ya a little

Finn: here take this(hands her his jacket )

Rachel : thanks babe

Finn: ( scoots a little closer ) here ill help u

So Finn and Rachel just cuddle for a whole 20minutes

Finn: Rach babe lets get u home ( he waits for a respond) Rach babe

Rachel: (sleeping !)

Finn: (he notices she sleeping)(so he picks her up and carries her to his truck )

Rachel: Finn !

Finn: babe I'm right here

Rachel:(turns around to find him putting stuff in the truck bed ) okay!

Finn : (gets into the car ) hey sorry about that

Rachel: it's okay how did I ..

Finn: I carried because u fell asleep in my arms babe

Rachel: sorry babe

Finn: it's alright ur cute sleeping

Rachel:㈵8(kisses his cheek but blushes)

Finn: k babe lets get u home

Rachel: okay babe ( she cuddles up with Finn and holds one of his hands)

With Quinn and Puck

Puck carries Quinn to the longer sofa so she's more comfortable then hears a Rachel and Finn coming inside Quinn wakes up

Rachel: hi puck

Finn: what up do

Puck : hey nothing just fixing Quinn she fell asleep during the movie

Quinn: (she walks in and scares puck )but I'm up now

Puck : shit how r u butu were just sleeping

Finn and Rachel (laugh)

Quinn: well I heard Finns truck and the door open so I knew Rachel was(and before she could finish her sentences she ran to the bathroom and threw up)


End file.
